


A Knight Named Haurchefant

by verdant_leaves



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, nonbinary warrior of light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verdant_leaves/pseuds/verdant_leaves
Summary: The amnesiac Warrior of Light, Verdant Leaf, has made their way to Camp Dragonhead in the search for the missing airship of Cid Garlond. The commander of Camp Dragonhead seems a bit forward, but Verdant finds that his attention is not entirely unwanted.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 15





	1. The Strange Commander of Dragonhead

**Author's Note:**

> Verdant Leaf is Azayaka Ha. There is intended to be other works prior to this set earlier in A Realm Reborn to explain that, but I have not written them yet...

“That attire… You must be an adventurer.” Verdant sighed, stifling the groan that rose in their throat at that word. _Adventurer_. They had held it with such pride until arriving in Coerthas. Now it was a title of… How had that scholar put it? _Foreign vexation_. The commander of Camp Dragonhead, one Lord Haurchefant, smiled at them fondly. “Ah, worry not: Camp Dragonhead does not deny any visitors. After all, during your stay here, the skills and knowledge that you possess shall surely…” He paused, and Verdant swore there was a twinkle in his eyes.

Lord Haurchefant’s eyes then roamed down and Verdant took a step back in surprise. “Yes, splendid,” they heard him say under his breath, “Positively splendid. Hmm, how tempting… Such a well-trained body…!” Verdant looked down at themselves, trying to see what the commander saw. By their attire, there shouldn’t have been anything revealing of their form. That is, except… Verdant flushed as they looked back up, quickly closing their legs as their skirt made them feel exceptionally exposed.

“Beautiful Au Ra, be at ease,” Lord Haurchefant commanded enthusiastically. “I am not one to stand on formality; Pray tell me why you have come!”

Beautiful. _Beautiful_. The word had Verdant’s head swimming as they fished out the letter from Lord Francel. The commander took it and poured over it dutifully, granting Verdant blessed moments to compose themselves. It was difficult. The word echoed in their head. They had not had it used to describe them before. Or had they? The echo was… familiar…

“This is Francel’s…” The familiarity with which the commander spoke the young lord’s name bespoke of closeness. He stood, resting the letter on his desk atop papers of various importance. “So he is suspected of heresy… If there is any justice in the world, these charges will receive no consideration. Regardless, I am glad that you are here to cooperate if there is anything to be done. I would like to avoid such extremes, but if…” He bowed his head in thought for a moment before lifting it to Verdant’s gaze. “Ah, but the letter made mention of an urgent matter for which you required assistance. Which might that be?”

Verdant explained the situation regarding the lost _Enterprise_ , grateful that their conversation had turned solely to business. They were equally grateful that, though it would be difficult, Lord Haurchefant was willing to lend what aid he could to their cause. He was a far-cry different from the vast majority of his Ishgardian brethren that Verdant had thus-far encountered.

“In the meantime, please enjoy the hospitality of Camp Dragonhead,” Lord Haurchefant offered, saluting Verdant. “I shall see that you and yours are afforded every courtesy as guests of House Fortemps.” There it was again. That twinkle in his eye, this time accompanied by a sly, though brief, smirk. It caught Verdant off-guard and had them glancing away. They heard a chuckle and the sound of chainmail rustling. They looked back to the commander as he sat.

“It may take some time to receive any information regarding your missing airship,” Lord Haurchefant said when Verdant’s attention had returned to him. “While you wait, perhaps you could indulge me in a small favor?”

“That would seem only fair,” Verdant said, all too familiar with performing a little tit for tat. “What would you ask of me?”

“Tis a simple request,” the commander said. “I would ask that you duel some few of my subordinates.” Verdant’s eyes grew wide. Lord Haurchefant leaned back in his chair. “Allow me to explain. Adventurers such as yourself have a very different fighting style from that of our own.” He grinned. “So rough, strong, wild…!” He then chuckled and cleared his throat. “I ask that you share that knowledge with our knights, so that they might be better prepared when next the Dravanian horde strikes.”

Verdant only nodded, too at a loss for words. The commander was not good at hiding his nature and Verdant was quickly finding that, perhaps, they didn’t mind this open nature of his. It did make them wonder, though, if he was like this with everyone who chanced to an audience with him or if Verdant was just lucky.

They attended a training session just beyond the western entrance of Camp Dragonhead where an older knight waited with three younger, clearly green knights. Verdant didn’t need the older knight to tell them as much to see it in their faces or in the way they held their weapons. The older knight thought to even the odds by setting all three against Verdant, but it was clear none had ever fought a magick-user before.

To say that Verdant had swept the floor with the three knights would be an insult to brooms. Yet their commanding officer looked upon the fight with satisfaction and praised their diligence before commending Verdant’s skill in magick. He asked them what they each had learned as Verdant walked away and they swore they heard one of the knights answer, pitifully, “By the Fury, rocks hurt.”

As Verdant approached the western entrance, they chanced to glance up at the battlement and spied Camp Dragonhead’s commander standing there, watching the Au Ra intently. Verdant stopped and locked eyes with him. It made sense that he would have watched the fight. After all, he had requested it and clearly had a vested interest in the progress of his men. Yet, there was something about his expression that betrayed a different interest. Something that made Verdant blush. They glanced away and quickly continued on the path to Camp Dragonhead.

“Ah, so he asked that of you, too.” Verdant stopped short of entering the commander’s hall at the sound of a familiar voice. She turned to see La’mone Tia strolling up beside them. Verdant’s face split into a sad grin at the sight of him. “Away with that face, I know what’s become of our friends.” He stopped beside Verdant with a sigh. “Alphinaud caught me preparing to leave and told me all. I’m sorry my hunt took me away for so long; My counterpart is a stubborn arse.” Verdant remembered hearing about the one La’mone was chasing after, someone with the title of “Azure Dragoon,” but knew little else of it.

La’mone looked to the doors leading to the commander’s hall and chuckled. “He’s a funny one,” he said, nodding his head toward the doors. “Gave me a right look-over when I first arrived. While I waited around he asked me to fight some of his man, too. He seemed particularly keen when he found out that I was a second Azure Dragoon though…” La’mone tilted his head. “How he found that out I’ve yet to figure out.” He shrugged.

“He cares about his men,” Verdant said. “I would hazard to say that he would to anything for them.”

“Not unlike yourself,” La’mone chuckled. “Your squadron doesn’t half know what lengths you’ll go for them. You haven’t even told them that you’ve slayed primals yet, have you?” He smiled at Verdant graciously, but they could not return the expression.

They recalled visiting their squadron upon returning to Gridania for training. They had all been informed that Verdant was missing in action, the result of an attack on the Scions of the Seventh Dawn. They had mostly thought the worst had happened and were elated when Verdant arrived at the barracks. It had been clear in some of them, however, that they could see the toll it had taken on their commander.

“Oi, that’s enough long thoughts!” La’mone’s voice brought Verdant back from their thoughts, focusing their attention on his frowning face. “You should probably see Lord Haurchefant and let him know you’ve done what he asked. I’m going to see if there’s aught I can to to help Alphinaud or Ember, or this Cid Garlond person they hold in such high esteem.” He shrugged and walked away, leaving Verdant to return to the commander’s hall alone.

As they entered they could see that Haurchefant had already resumed his place at his desk and was clearly awaiting their return. “As you no doubt surmised, I watched everything from the western wall,” he said. “It was… Absolutely irresistible.” His head dropped, as did his voice. “Your hot breath mingling with that of my knights… Splendid.” Though he spoke in a hushed tone, Verdant could still pick up his every word. They didn’t know whether to damn their horns or praise them.

Lord Haurchefant lifted his head again. He leaned back, his expression changed. “Mayhap you have discerned this in your short time here and from how you are regarded within our walls, but House Fortemps regards outsiders differently than other houses.” Verdant nodded. “We are quite liberal in our employment of adventurers and sellswords and have thus received scathing criticism from the other High Houses who have, for all intents and purposes, forbidden the practice.”

Lord Haurchefant leaned forward again, resting his intertwined fingers over his paperwork. “It is my hope that with diligent warriors such as you in our ranks they will come to see reason and the practice will change in the future.” He sighed, closing his eyes. “To disregard one’s talents solely for the circumstances of one’s birth is shortsighted and foolish.” He then smiled, opening his eyes and looking upon Verdant with that twinkle that was now becoming quite familiar.

“Besides, rather than worry over such trifles we should be free to love the things we like.” Ah, there it was. The flush returned to Verdant’s face. “Splendid…” he breathed huskily. “Would you not agree?”

“Yes, quite,” Verdant said quietly, forgoing their usual silent nod. He smiled slyly and tilted his head in a nod. Twelve preserve, the things this man’s smile were doing to them…

The smile quickly faded with the twinkle in his eye and the commander returned to matters of business. It amazed Verdant how easily he could switch between business and pleasure. It damn near gave them whiplash.

Regardless, Verdant was thankful. They set about at Lord Haurchefant’s suggestion to make their own inquiries on the _Enterprise_ as they awaited responses to his inquires from Ishgard. It was a welcome distraction that would hopefully give their investigation much-needed clues, but ultimately proved fruitless.

“Judging from your expression, your inquiries provided no useful information,” Lord Haurchefant observed as Verdant approached his desk. His eyes drifted down a moment before returning upward. “I suppose it can’t be helped. Let us hope a messenger arrives soon with word from Ishgard. In the meantime, mayhap we could provide you something warm?” Verdant’s eyes grew large in surprise and Lord Haurchefant smiled. “I could not help but notice that your finely-sculpted legs are rather bare. It is well and truly cold here in Coerthas. I thought only to your comfort.”

“I-I see.” Verdant looked down to their legs, then back up to the commander. Their face was, once again, furiously flushed. “I appreciate your concern but I am quite well as I am.” The commander grinned slyly.

“Absolutely splendid,” he said under his breath. He leaned back in his chair. “Then, perhaps the hearth will suffice? Pray indulge me and ease my concern.” He motioned to the roaring fire on the south wall. Verdant smiled and nodded.

“Aye, I think I will do just that.”

They sat beside the fire long enough for La’mone and Ember to join them and to see the shift change come through. Verdant glanced over as the head of the watch made their report to Lord Haurchefant and the head of the next watch. As the two officers were dismissed, a third interrupted with what seemed to be an urgent matter. Verdant turned their attention back to the fire, but immediately snapped their head back at the scraping sound of a chair being shoved back.

“He what!?” Verdant turned to see Lord Haurchefant upright, hands on his desk and holding him up as he leaned forward. He listened intently to his officer, worry knit upon his brow. Verdant stood and slowly approached, followed by La’mone and Ember, watching as the officer was subsequently dismissed.

The commander looked over as the three of them stepped up to the desk and shook his head. “I have another personal request to make of you,” he said. “Our sentries have given me some cause for concern. They earlier witnessed Francel heading toward the Steel Vigil with a small contingent of knights.” He sighed.

“The outpost was long ago overrun by the Dravanian horde. What he could hope to accomplish with such a small group is beyond me… Even more concerning is that he gave me no such notice of his intent. Could this be a desperate attempt to prove his innocence? He is surely being framed; The signs of conspiracy are clear…!” He growled and pushed himself up, standing tall. “Whatever his intent, I fear for his safety. Pray journey to the Steel Vigil and lend your assistance to him and his party.” Verdant nodded silently, their own concern for the young lord swelling.

“You can count on us,” Ember announced. “We’ll see him and his men back safely.”

Their mutual concern had been well-founded. Francel and his knights had been overwhelmed by the Dravanians at the Steel Vigil. The three warriors together had been able to rescue all three knights and the young lord, applying both measurable force to the Dravanians and Verdant’s healing to the wounded in equal measure. It pleased Verdant that their presence served as a calming force to frantic Francel. Their assurances that they would do all they could to clear his name seemed to mean the world to him, though Ember quietly disagreed with getting involved in politics.

Lord Haurchefant was equally pleased at Verdant’s dedication to clearing Francel’s name, even before learning that their association with Francel was preventing the delivery of information pertaining to the _Enterprise_. “The light sparkling in your eyes…” Haurchefant grinned slyly. “Splendid, truly.” By now, Verdant had become used to the flush that overtook their face. They dared to think that they were even becoming used to the commander’s open flirtations even as La’mone and Ember remained flabergasted. In fact, dare they say, Verdant liked them…

And it was thus that Verdant did so boldly take Lord Haurchefant as his words.

They were both still clearly coming down from the high of their successes: Confirming the conspiracy surrounding the “Dravanian rosaries,” successfully fighting side-by-side for the preservation of Francel’s life and honor, and now having successfully retrieved information on the final flight of the _Enterprise_. They were soaring high in victory and Lord Haurchefant was prepared to continue aiding Verdant in their endeavors with a letter to House Durendaire, provided they also had one from House Haillenarte.

“Eager as you are, however, it is rather late,” the commander said. “I would suggest you and yours setting off for Skyfire Locks in the morning.” He paused, that sly grin and the twinkle in his eye returning in force. “Incidentally… Just for tonight, we could…” He then sighed. “...No, I suppose we ought not.”

“Why not?” Verdant watched as it was Haurchefant’s turn to be surprised. “All of this talk, my dear Lord Haurchefant, has me astir.” Their heart raced, watching as the commander crossed his arms, sly grin turning cocky. “Don’t tell me it is all talk.”

“I assure you, it is not,” he said lowly, huskily. “But, I can do better than give you assurances.” He reached down and gathered his papers, forming them into a neat stack before turning them over. He then glanced around at the mostly-empty room. Corentiaux sat beside the fire, warming his bare hands. “The night is yours,” Haurchefant announced boldly. “I am to retire.”

“Retiring early?” Corentiaux asked as he turned to look at his commanding officer. “Halone be praised! Lord Haurchefant will finally be taking rest!” This earned a hearty chuckle from Haurchefant as he moved around his desk and made for the doors. By his mischievous glance to Verdant, however, he had no intention of taking any rest this night.


	2. A Night with Haurchefant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Verdant experiences a night of passion unlike any other. Or... is it?

Verdant’s heart raced all the way from the command hall to the doorway leading to Haurchefant’s personal chambers. They couldn’t believe they had been so bold. It felt foreign, and yet at the same time normal. It was as though some lost part of themselves was trying to surface from the haze of the past and yet could not break through the veil.

“I would be remiss if I did not confirm your intent.” Verdant stopped short of running into Haurchefant as he stopped in front of the door, his hand upon the handle. He looked upon Verdant’s face fondly. “I can see your flush still quite brightly. I would not think less of you should you choose to quit this endeavor now.” Verdant smiled.

“How courteous, my lord,” they said. “However, though my heart races and my skin flushes at the thoughts of what may come, I would not so boldly have taken your offer had I not meant my words.” Haurchefant smiled warmly.

As he unlatched the door, he reached out and took Verdant’s hand in his own. He pulled them close as he stepped through the doorway into the room beyond. Bringing their hand to his lips he kissed it while bringing their body flush with his own. “I look forward to keeping your heart racing and your skin flushed all night long,” he said. He reached around them and pushed the door shut. “I have never taken an Auri lover, so I would apologize in advance for any missteps taken in my ministrations.”

“You have more on me than I have on you, my lord,” Verdant assured him. “I have never had a lover. At least, not within the memories that I have to call mine own.” At this, Haurchefant’s face skewed with concern.

“Pray, call me by name,” he said. “What do you mean by memories to call your own?” He still held Verdant’s hand high near his lips and kissed it again as he wrapped his other arm around their waist.

“I am told that I was at Carteneau,” Verdant told him somberly. “A spell was cast upon me to spare me the fate that befell so many others. It flung me toward the future, five years hence, but upon my arrival I could recall nothing of myself or others.” Their head dropped slightly, but only briefly. Haurchefant released their hand and gently took their chin upon his fingers. Their head was tilted up, meeting their eyes with his.

“My dear, you truly are an extraordinary individual,” he said below his breath. “I shall not leave you to want this night, on my honor as a knight of House Fortemps.”

A fire suddenly exploded in Verdant at his words. They found themselves lunging at Haurchefant, crushing their lips against his hungrily. They wrapped their arms around his shoulders, their hands snaking up his neck and into his hair as their tongue greedily sought access beyond his warm lips. Haurchefant eagerly granted access, his own tongue presenting itself and entwining upon Verdant’s as his hands roamed equally upon their waist and back.

Their tongues lashed upon each other as they each drank in the taste of the other. Haurchefant’s evening hot chocolate seemed to dance with the lingering taste of Verdant’s single mulled wine. They pulled apart for a breath for but a moment before indulging again, hungry and needy.

Haurchefant drew his gauntlets off behind Verdant’s back before drawing his hands up along their sides and to their shoulders. He tugged at the knot of their wide, fringed scarf until it came undone, exposing their flushed collar. They broke apart again, panting heavily. Verdant pressed their forehead to his as he proceeded to trace their collarbone. They closed their eyes, leaning into his touch. He paused as he reached the scales that centered their collar and moved down. 

“Beautiful,” he said as his fingers drew over the pale scales. Verdant opened their eyes. “Ah, softer than I expected.” He pressed more firmly as he traced the edge of the scales down to where they stopped at the collar of Verdant’s shirt. They nearly whined as he pulled his hand back. He brought his other hand up to meet his first at the buttons of their vest. “May I?” Verdant met his gaze and nodded, near to begging him with their eyes.

Haurchefant proceeded to undo the few buttons that kept their dhalmelskin vest closed. He then pulled their scarf away before slipping his hands beneath the vest and slowly, agonizingly, slipping it over and off of Verdant’s shoulders. All the while Verdant leaned into his touch, aching for more. Haurchefant chuckled at their clear need. He pulled them back in and pressed a light kiss to their lips. “Pray, sit upon the bed,” he whispered upon their burning lips. “Allow me to divest myself of these barriers.” Verdant nodded and stepped back.

They did as asked and moved numbly to the bed. Their legs shook in anticipation as heat grew between them with need. They sat at the edge of the bed and turned to look upon Haurchefant. He had already relieved himself of his haubergeon and undershirt, dropping them carelessly to the floor beside Verdant’s vest and scarf. He now pulled at his belt, loosening it but not removing it as he slowly made his way to the bed. 

It gave Verdant a moment to look upon him in awe. His armor had masked his lithe build, well-toned and hard. He stopped just short of the bed and smirked as Verdant gazed upon him. “I suppose it only fair that you gawp at me,” he said lowly. “I have certainly enjoyed watching you, though…” He reached down as he knelt beside them, taking the back of their neck in one hand while grasping the hem of their shirt in the other. “...I have only been afforded a slight window.” 

He bent down and stole Verdant’s lips again, hungrily consuming them as his other hand took up their shirt. Halfway up, he released his grip on it and began to explore their toned stomach eagerly. He broke the kiss and gently pulled Verdant’s head back, setting himself upon their jaw with gentle nips and licks as his hand drifted up. He helped himself to their shallow, unimpeded breasts, massaging them in earnest. He was rewarded for his ministrations with a series of wanton moans. 

Not quite satisfied, Haurchefant took a nipple between his thumb and index finger and began to gently roll it. His reward was a sharp gasp and Verdant’s hand grasping his arm, followed by his name falling from their lips like a prayer. He couldn’t help the groan that came from his own lips. The way his name sounded did things between his legs that were surely a sin in Halone’s eyes.

“My dear, I think it is time…” Haurchefant pulled away and began lifting Verdant’s shirt. They lifted their arms, allowing him to slip it cleanly away. He dropped it to the end of the bed before reaching to their neck. “If I may?” He touched the red scarf that yet wrapped their neck and was surprised as Verdant froze.

“Oh.” They touched it softly. “I had forgotten…” Rather than allow Haurchefant, they unclasped the silver charm that held the scarf in place and removed it themselves. They looked at it in their hand, a strange sight to behold for them, before they reached back and tossed it to rest with their shirt. They then slipped off their gloves and glasses to be discarded the same. They looked up to Haurchefant, still upon his knees, and smiled. “One forgets the smallest of details when they remain unchanged for so long.”

Worry left Haurchefant at Verdant’s smile. He reached down to take their bare neck into his hand, relishing in the combination of soft skin and rough, pliable scales. “Lay back,” he bade, and helped Verdant bring their legs to the bed as they complied. He crawled over them, admiring their pale lavender skin with a myriad of kisses that trailed from their stomach to their breasts to their neck. 

There he lavished the soft flesh, suckling it to the gasping, writhing delight of the Au Ra beneath him as his hands snaked around to knead breasts and ass alike. He was sure to leave marks behind, if not by his suckling then by the nips he gave in between. He didn’t much care, and if Verdant wore their scarf it would be of little consequence. 

Yet he wanted to leave his mark, to say that he had loved this magnificent individual and bestowed upon them all the pleasure and adoration within his power. Even if the marks would be hidden, they would still be there. He would know.

“Hau- Haurchefant…”

“Hmm?” Haurchefant smiled against Verdant’s skin. They were panting heavily and writhing beneath him. He chuckled and pressed his lips to their horn. “Do you require something?” he whispered against it. Verdant shivered. He lifted his head to meet their heavy eyes.

“You said you would not leave me wanting,” they said. “I am presently wanting. Very wanting.” To emphasize their point, they took his hand from their breast and moved it between their legs, beneath the skirt which had previously presented Haurchefant with his only view of their tantalizing physique. “I suspect you are also wanting…” They dragged their other hand up the inside of his leg, eliciting groans from the man before their hand reached his burgeoning sex. They cupped it firmly, causing him to lose his composure briefly.

“I get your point, my dear,” he panted. He then gave them a cocky grin, dragging his hand over Verdant’s own heated sex before pulling it away. They moaned, first happily then in disappointment. “I suggest certain barriers be- Ugh, be removed.” In shifting to stand he realized how painful his own situation had become. He had, perhaps, allowed himself to indulge in Verdant’s soft flesh a little too long. As he began to untie the skirt of his trousers, he saw Verdant making to undress themselves. He quickly stopped them.

“Ah, if I could…” He was prepared to deal with his own discomfort a little longer if it mean revealing the rest of Verdant’s glorious form for himself. Verdant took their hands away and propped themselves up, watching as he unclasped their belt and pulled at the strings of the skirt. He then reached down and tugged at the ties on the back of their boots before slipping first one and then the other off. He pushed them aside until they fell to the floor. 

Returning to the skirt, he curled his fingers under both belt and smallclothes before slowly dragging them down together. Verdant lifted their hips to aid his progress, shivering as a chill ghosted across the burning flesh of their sex. Once the skirt was around their ankles, Haurchefant wasted no further time whipping it off and tossing it aside in dramatic fashion. He then gazed upon Verdant’s naked form, taking in the full picture of their muscled arms and thighs framing a softer, narrow torso.

“Beautiful,” he said. “Absolutely beautiful.” Verdant flushed at his words, watching as he stood to finally divest himself of his sollerets and trousers. As his trousers fell to his ankles his fully erect manhood was free to stand at the ready, drawing Verdant’s full attention. They felt their face had to be fully flushed by how warm it was. Looking upon Haurchefant is all his glory was truly a sight to behold.

“Ah, and once again I do not fault you in looking upon me so,” he said. Verdant looked up at him. “However, I would prefer to turn the attention to you.” He knelt upon the bed and placed his hands on Verdant’s knees. Gently, he encouraged them to spread before lifting them up. From there, Verdant was prepared for one thing, but not for what did happen. With a cocky grin, Haurchefant’s face vanished beneath the depths of their nether region.

“My lor- Haurchefant, what- Oh!” Verdant’s head fell back onto the pillow with a thud as a warm tongue lashed out upon their aching nub. “Oh! Oh…”

“I have your attention,” Haurchefant chuckled. He reached out and took Verdant’s hands in his own as he set his tongue upon their folds, first tracing the line of their outer folds before working them open. Verdant curled their fingers into Haurchefant’s as his tongue lazily explored the inner folds of their sex, taking his time to acquaint himself with their warm, wet topography. 

“Hah, Haurchefant…” His name fell from Verdant’s lips again like a pray, spurring him on. Their hips began to pitch with the lapping of his tongue. Sensing the moment was upon him, he smiled smugly and pressed his hands to their hips to hold them against the bed. Then, he pressed further in, his nose against their sex and taking in their scent deeply as his tongue delved as deep as he could reach. 

Verdant gasped at the sudden, warm intrusion, their hips trying to buck but held firmly in place. “Oh Gods, Haurchefant,” they whined. “That’s… That’s…” They couldn’t find their words as he swirled his tongue, hitting a myriad of points that had Verdant grasping at his head and desperately trying to grind against him. They were desperately seeking friction and Haurchefant was only too happy to deliver. 

He took one hand from their hips and began rolling their neglected nub between his fingers. Verdant jumped in his hands, their nails digging into his scalp as they squealed something incoherent. Haurchefant could taste their climax as it rolled upon them, feel it as his tongue continued to work against their walls. He continued to feast upon them as they rode out their peak, practically suffocating him between their legs in a not-altogether-unpleasant way. 

When they finally released him, their shaking body going slack, Haurchefant needed to pull away to take several breaths. He grinned down at them smugly, watching the gentle rise and fall of their chest as they slowly came back to their senses. “I fear my scalp may bruise after tonight,” he said. He licked his lips, picking up remnants of Verdant’s moisture upon them. “It is well that I have a thick skull, lest you have cracked it between your glorious thighs.”

Verdant propped themselves up. “If my lord were not so good at his word, he may not have had to fear my glorious thighs,” they said after a moment, having clearly needed it to think of their retort. Haurchefant laughed.

“Ah, yes, ‘tis clearly my fault,” he said. He crawled over them and took their chin in his hand. “Let me say, I am not unhappy. If anything, I rather enjoyed being trapped between such magnificent thighs.” He ran his other hand along one of Verdant’s thighs to emphasize his words. “I would gladly endure such a punishment again.” He then captured Verdant’s lips, sharing the taste of their sex with them. Verdant pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. When they pulled away, he could see the need still dark within their eyes.

“I need you,” they said. “Haurchefant, take me. Make me yours.”

“I thought I had,” he mused, running his fingers over the blue marks that bruised their neck. Suddenly, there was a growl and he found himself flipped onto his back. “Ah, I see we’re past playing coy.” He smiled up at Verdant as they seated themselves on his lap, hands pressed to his chest. His neglected member was flush to his stomach and weeping with need.

He reached up to take Verdant’s hips in hand, but found them slapped away. A dark, almost primal look came over the Au Ra above him. It gave him a tingle in his spine that went straight to his nether region. He rested his hands to his side instead and watched as Verdant replaced their hands on his chest. 

They moved their hips forward until the lips of their sex rested at the base of his own. A moan slipped past his lips at the meeting of taut skin to hot, wet flesh. Verdant matched his moan and then some as they moved their hips further, running their sopping sex up the length of his member and then back down.

Haurchefant gripped the sheets for lack of another hold, guttural groans spilling forth as Verdant moved their hips back and forth. “Haurchefant… Haurchefant…” His name spilled from their lips like water from a fountain.

“Verdant- Ah, Verdant perhaps-” He curled his toes as the heat coiled within. Verdant’s teasing was starting to build up. “Perhaps we should-” A finger quickly pressed to his lips, silencing him. Verdant stared down at him for several long moments before they finally stopped moving. Then, they grinned coyly.

“Oh, is there something you need, my lord?” they asked. They chuckled. “I thought, since you had already made me yours, then perhaps we had gone as far as we needed.” They moved their hips sharply, running their sex suddenly along his member.

“Fury take me,” he gasped, balling the sheets in his fists. “The time for being coy has passed, I swear.” Verdant removed their hands from his chest, allowing him to sit up. He immediately wrapped one arm around Verdant’s waist and grabbed their ass with the other. “I know now not to play with you too long, my dear,” he said in a hushed tone, pressing his forehead to theirs. “Allow me to repent.”

He lifted Verdant enough to release his pulsing member to an upright position before lowering them upon it. He did not go slowly, but he did not spear them upon it. The lovers moaned in harmony as Verdant’s moist heat was swiftly filled by Haruchefant’s hot need. They did not move for several moments as they adjusted to being joined as one. Then Verdant braced their legs along either side of his thighs and he moved his hands to grip at their waist.

He slowly lifted them up, both whining at the loss of contact. Haurchefant used the opportunity to cross his legs, affording a better place to bring his lover down upon. He then brought Verdant down swiftly and they were both practically seeing stars.

There was no gentle escalation from there. They had built up a lot of heat and tension from their teasing and all they wanted was to chase that glowing peak. Verdant pushed themselves down with every thrust up from Haurchefant, meeting aggressively in between to the sound of slapping flesh. Their moans filled his chamber in a growing cacophony telling of their pleasure.

All the while, hands and mouths roamed across searing flesh. For Haurchefant, this only served to further excite him and push him toward that shining peak. For Verdant, however, there was something more.

Every scorching movement of Haurchefant’s hand was followed by something else, something more. Every kiss, bite, lick was joined by something lingering that hadn’t been before. It was as though another hand followed Haurchefant’s, tracing Verdant’s sweat-kissed skin as another pair of lips were pressed upon the marks he left behind. It was… maddening. Adding to what Haurchefant’s touch already did, having the touch of a ghost added to it was more than Verdant could bear.

They couldn’t even think about it properly as every thrust from Haurchefant now made their mind blank, their established rhythm lost as they both closed in on their peaks. Nails mutually clawed at flesh, save one hand that delved between their burning bodies. Haurchefant pressed into Verdant’s overstimulated nub, instantly bringing them to their peak with a gasping shout of his name.

They clenched deliciously around him as he continued to thrust through their climax, riding it out until he finally could hold on no more. He buried his face between their neck and horn, muffling his groaning orgasm into their soft flesh. He continued thrusting, riding out his climax until there was nothing left. 

When at last the sensations had passed he pressed a kiss to Verdant’s bruised neck before pulling away. He looked upon their face, expecting the signs of euphoria. Instead, he found hazy confusion.

“What is wrong?” He reached up and brushed sticky strands of hair from their face. Verdant turned their gaze to him. They shook their head, a dismissal, but Haurchefant wouldn’t let it slide. “If I have left you unsatisfied-”

“No!” Verdant quickly interrupted him. They then crushed their lips against his, drawing out a deep, earnest kiss. “Of course not,” they said against his lips. They pulled back. “It’s not that, it’s… Difficult to explain.” They lifted themselves from Haurchefant’s lap, the wet evidence of their coupling beginning to drip down their leg.

“Let me take care of that,” he said. He quickly stood and moved to the hearth. He knelt alongside it, pulling something from beside it that was just out of sight. When he stood and turned, he had a bowl and towel in hand. He knelt beside the bed and gently eased open Verdant’s legs. “If I may?” Verdant nodded, the flush returning in full as he dipped the towel in the water and wrung it out. They exhaled joyfully as the warm, wet towel was dragged up their thighs and between their legs, gently cleansing their swollen sex.

“That feels amazing,” they groaned, rolling their head back. Haurchefant grinned.

“It would not do to leave my lover in disarray.” Satisfied with their state, he rinsed the towel in the bowl before proceeding to clean himself off. As he did, he observed Verdant reaching for their clothes at the end of the bed. He expected them to slip their shirt on first, but was surprised as the first piece of clothing to be returned was the small, red scarf.

“In a hurry to hide my work?” he asked as he returned the towel to the bowl. Verdant looked up at him, then shook their head.

“A habit. This is the only piece I have remaining from my past,” they explained as they opened their shirt. They then continued as they slipped it on. “When I awoke in the Black Shroud, I wore damaged armor covered in an unknown person’s blood. I got rid of it, but I felt compelled to keep this.” They straightened their shirt and watched as Haurchefant tied a loose pair of trousers around his waist. 

“I see,” he said. “I apologize for making light of something so important.”

“You could not have known,” they said, shaking their head. “Mayhap it is related to my confusion.” Haurchefant sat on the bed beside them, offering their previously discarded skirt and smallclothes. Verdant took them, but made no motion to redress. “As we made love near the end, as your hands and lips made their way upon my skin, I did not feel them upon me alone.” They reached up and touched their bruised neck beneath the scarf. 

“Wherever your hands roamed there was another following, and wherever you kissed I felt another’s lips press upon me as though to cover your claim.” They turned to look at Haurchefant. “It was not unpleasant. I am ashamed to say that it was, in fact, rather pleasurable, though you proved a worthy distraction so as to prevent me from lingering on the ghosting touches for too long.”

Haurchefant brought his hand to his chin and closed his eyes in thought. “I think I understand,” he said. He nodded, then dropped his hand and turned to Verdant. “Clearly, next time I shall need to prove less distracting.” Verdant leaned back in shock.

“N-next time?”

“If presented with the opportunity, of course,” Haurchefant clarified with a cocky grin. “It would seem that our evening of pleasure has elicited remembrances of a lover from your past. If I prove less distracting next time, mayhap you shall be able to focus upon this ghost more and a piece of your past may be revealed.”

Verdant took a moment to process what Haurchefant had said, still rather taken aback by his confident proclamation of a “next time.” Once his words had settled, however, Verdant was left smiling. “You would truly be a knight in my service,” they said. “Though, you would certainly stand to gain from another encounter.”

“And I certainly hope the opportunity presents itself,” he said, leaning in to them. He pressed a kiss upon their cheek. “I would even seek another opportunity tonight, yet I know you would wish to set off early in the morning to continue your quest for your missing airship.”

“Mmm, perhaps.” Verdant wrapped their arms around Haurchefant’s neck and pulled him down with them upon the bed. “The night is yet young, however, and I could be persuaded to forgive you your previous transgressions.”

“Forgive me?!” Haurchefant gasped. “Had I not already been forgiven?!”

“Learn this well, my lord,” Verdant whispered, taking a moment to nip at his long ear before continuing to whisper to it. “I don’t forgive easily, and I don’t make exceptions.” They pulled away to catch his gaze, their lustful eyes sending fire to his depths.

“I am prepared to repent,” he said lowly. “I shall spend all night repenting, if I must.”

“I will hold you to that… On your honor as a knight of House Fortemps.”


End file.
